me darias una segunda oportunidad
by Bella-Darcy-Pattinson
Summary: continuacion de "te amare a pesar de todo"... ya ha pasado un mes desde que edward dejo a bella, ella cansada de esa situacion decide irse un tiempo, pero ¿podra irse? o vera las vueltas del destino.


Había pasado un mes desde que edward y lauren estaban juntos. Su familia estaba decepcionada de su elección pero ellos no podían hacer nada.

A pesar de todas las cosas que intente para que volviera todo a la normalidad, todos le hablaban solo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

Hoy estaba algo triste era mi cumpleaños y estaba imaginándome como sería mi día perfecto cuando escuche un sollozo de jasper y me di cuenta que estaba sintiendo mis emociones.

Decidí salir pero a donde iría y se me ocurrió quería ir al prado donde me enamore de edd. Prepare todo como para pasar unas horas allí. Iba de camino escuchando música con mi mp4 nuevo, me lo había regalado jasper para que estuviera mas en onda con la tecnología; eso me hizo acordar a los regalos que había recibido hoy. esme me había regalado cuadernos y todo tipo de lapiceras y marcadores; carlisle me regalo una pulsera de dijes con un dije del escudo de la familia, cada uno de los integrantes tenia uno. jasper junto con alice me habían regalado el mp4, y una tarjeta de yenny y otra de la biblioteca para elegir los libros que yo quiera y mis padres me habían regalado una tarjeta de crédito y una carta muy emotiva.

Ame todos mis obsequios pero me quede esperando el obsequio de la persona que amaba no me importaba si quería regalarme un caracol,pero edd se había ido ayer a la mañana para pasar dos días completos con lauren, me molesto mucho que hiciera eso pero no podía quejarme.

Ya estaba llegando cuando escuche un ruido proveniente de allí. Pensé que quizás era un animal o unas personas encontraron el prado. Me acerque y me di cuenta que me tendría que haberme quedado en la casa.

Adelante mío estaban la parejita feliz, me estaba dando la vuelta para irme cuando lauren me vio y se largo a los labios de edward. Si será puta pensé, en ese mismo momento sali corriendo de alli lo mas rápido que pude.

Me había cansado de esto, necesitaba unas vacaciones para superar esto. Me encamine hacia el centro y conseguí un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto.

Decidí llamar a mi familia pero no pude porque a segundos de discar los vi en el aeropuerto, seguro que alice vio mi decisión.

Luego de mi explicación me despedí de todos asegurándole que solo me iba dos semanas y que los llamaría todos los días y les mandaría regalos.

Quería ir a visitar a mis amigas y verlas por última vez. Había aterrizado en bs as, me iba a quedar tres días aquí y después iría a Mendoza.

Me había recorrido todo bs as era un poco chico pero me sentía bien.

Ya iba a sacar mi pasaje para ir a Mendoza cuando escuche que me llamaban. Me di vuelta y era edward.

-que haces acá- le pregunte bastante extrañada

-vine a buscarte… no nos puedes dejar, por favor no los dejes por el error que yo cometí, ellos te aman, tu nos devolviste el sentido de vivir, por favor si tengo que suplicarte lo hare- me dijo

-edward por favor…- no me dejo terminar porque me interrumpió tapándome la boca con su mano.

-por favor te necesito- me dijo

- te amo, no te vayas, soy un idiota, no merezco que ni siquiera me escuches… pero te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, puedo soportar que no me ames y que me odies para siempre pero no puedo soportar que te vayas… por favor vuelve a nosotros- me dijo arrodillado ante mí, yo no sabía qué hacer la gente a nuestro alrededor gritaba que lo perdonara, estaba pasando mucha vergüenza.

-por favor edd levántate del piso… no me iré a ningún lado, estaba de vacaciones- le dije, atisbe su entendimiento y vi como me miraba hacia abajo.

-ohh pensé que te ibas para no volver- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-no te preocupes, no tengo motivos para desaparecer- le dije

Al final tuve que volverme con él a casa, le habia llamado a mi familia diciendo que volvia a casa...cuando arribamos al aeropuerto en ee uu, toda la familia me estaba esperando.

Me reuní con ellos y los salude, cuando edward se acerco a saludar,alice le pregunto porque venía en el mismo avión que yo.

Cuando iba a responder jasper dijo que sería mejor que lo discutiéramos en la casa, una vez que llegamos edward explico toda la situación omitiendo la parte en la que me dijo que me amaba.

-haber que parte de que no te acerque a ella no entendiste- le dijo alice

-alice…- advertí

-cálmense todos-dijo mi madre

-veamos porque fuiste a buscarla a bs as- pregunto mi papa

-pensé que se iba para siempre, como jasper estaba pensando en que la iba a extrañar y que estaba conteniéndose por llamarla- respondió sin mirar a mi papa.

-edward haber aclaremos esto… te agradecemos que tomes esa medida para que bella no nos abandone pero no tienes nada que decirle, y me sorprende que haya vuelto de su viaje- dijo mi mama, mirándome con la última frase que dijo.

-volví porque pensé que todos pensaban que no iba a volver con ustedes- dije respondiendo a lo que todos pensaban pero que no lo decían.

-te agradezco mucho tu consideración- me dijo esme

-no tienes porque hacerlo... yo los quiero mucho y no deseo ni quiero abandonarlos, ustedes son mi familia- dije sollozando haria lo que fuera por ellos, por todos ellos, cuando me gire vi que edward me miraba con una sonrisa a lo que agache la cabeza

En ese momento alice tuvo una visión, pasaron 4 segundos y se giro hacia edward y lo derribo y empezó a pegarle. Alice que haces gritamos todos y procedimos a separarla de edward.

Como te atreves, quien eres tú, eres en serio tan idiota como para no darte cuenta… yo te lo advertí ahora te jodes porque esta vez no te apoyare… tu rompiste todo lo que yo dije...yo puse toda mi confianza en ti, te defendí y tú haces esto dijo alice muy enojada; nadie entendía nada.

-perdón… me equivoque soy un idiota eso ya lo sé, no hace falta que digas nada porque sé que me lo merezco… me arrepiento de haberlo echado a perder pero me deje llevar por una idiotez, sé que me advertiste pero no pensé que lo haría de nuevo… ya no puedo hacer nada y no me importa que no me quieras como hermano y lamento mucho haber desconfiado de ti… pero lo hice pensando que era lo mejor, me parecía muy fácil todo que estuviera con bella, que no tuvieramos ningún problema y pensé que por eso no era correcto… me equivoque y les hice mucho daño, pero lo revertiré cueste lo que cueste pero necesito saber que eso quieren, no voy a hacer nada porque yo quiera…. Así que ¿me dan una oportunidad para remediar mis errores?- dijo exaltado y con mucho sentimiento.

Iban a contestarle y por sus caras no iba ser agradables pero les dije que esperaran. –ven edward, déjalos que lo piensen bien- dije no quería que luego todo fuera peor.

edward salió caminando así el bosque y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Todos empezaron a hablar sobre el tema y yo salía cuando me preguntaron que hacía.

-yo ya se mi decisión- les dije a lo que todos me miraron sorprendidos

Luego de caminar unos 10 minutos lo encontré en el prado sollozando con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y sus manos apretando sus cabellos. Cuando me sintió se dio vuelta y me dijo – me llevare mis cosas al amanecer-

-Porque dices eso todavía no han tomado una decisión- le dije arrodillándome enfrente de él y levantando su cara para que me mirara.

-que haces aquí, no tendrías que estar conversando con los demás- pregunto tímidamente.

-para que… yo tengo bien claro todo- le dije

-y cuál es tu respuesta… espera antes que me contestes, te pido un favor respóndeme sinceramente lo que tu pienses y sientas no lo que otros hagan- me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Dios mío yo era bien masoquista, como puedo amarlo me ha hecho mucho daño pero aun así no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

-yo te… tu no necesitas una segunda oportunidad porque no has hecho nada malo, así que no me corresponde darte una oportunidad- le dije no le diría si te la doy porque te amo aunque hayas hecho no se qué cosas con la lauren

- bien lo planteo de otra manera… me das tu permiso para cortejarte y tratar de que me perdones y me vuelvas a amar y si no funciona por lo menos ser tu amigo… no puedo soportar que no me hables, que no te pueda abrazar, ni leerte ni escuchar música juntos… así que ¿qué dices?-

-no se edward- le dije evitando darle una respuesta

-contéstame por favor- me dijo dolido

-mi respuesta es no- le dije y me prepare mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer

Vi como su cara cambio a lo que me apresure a responder

-no puede darte permiso para algo que nunca perdiste, no puedes conquistarme de nuevo porque todavía te amo- le dije mirando las flores.

Sentí que su mano levantaba mi cara, me vio a los ojos y me beso muy dulcemente como si fuera parte de un sueño.

-te amo y lamento haberte hecho sufrir pero lo arreglare-me dijo serio

- yo también te amo- le dije

Me volvió a besar, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, sentía cada parte de él, espero que estaba vez fuera para siempre lo nuestro.

Sentimos unos pasos por lo cual tuvimos que separarnos. Su familia había decidido darle una oportunidad pero le dijeron que la aprovechara bien porque les costaria perdonarlo.

Pasaron 2 años en los que todo volvio a la normalidad, edward se habia esforzado mucho para que lo perdonaran, la mas dificil fue alice pero supieron solucionarlo.

asi que aqui estoy, viendo un hermoso pasillo cubierto de rosas cuando siento la musica que me indica que debo caminar.. mi padre esta al lado mio, me sonrie y empezamos a caminar hasta llegar al altar cuando lo veo... no puedo ni imaginar lo que haria sin el... lo bueno es que nunca tendria que averiguarlo.

fin


End file.
